Vollkommen: The Goddess of Absolution
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Forgiveness lies from within, Chris and Alito finally knew how to forgive oneself. One of the endings of Quattro: The Ascension Chapter 7 and Fade Away!


_**Vollkommen: The Goddess of Absolution**_

_**Author's Note: This is another of my alternative endings based on Fade Away! **_

_**Please read till Chapter 7 of Quattro: The Ascensiom and Fade Away to read this!**_

_**Author's Note: Do not mistake it as Bad Ending Icy Maiden. Why? I replaced the sequence of the chapters. So the reviews from 2/5/2013, pls ignore it :) Because they are when I am having Bonus Chapter 1 before the slight overhaul.**_

_**Note: This or Love: Key to the Frozen Heart will be canon! It's your choice :)**_

The Earth in AKB0048 dimension was reconstructed after the events of DES's death by the hands of Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, and her loyal servant Alito 'Ventus' Gnade...

Chris stood upon the reconstructed Aegean Sea, fully comprehending that no amount of battle, no amount of warmth, no amount of people telling her that she was never alone to begin with, would heal her of the past that she had suffered when she was just eight years old.

She had killed all the DES Members, restore peace, joy and happiness to the throes of the entire interplanetary system with Alito's help, and even resolve the rivalry tensions in AKB0048, fully unleashing their potential to reach the hearts of people and completing the rebellion against the DES.

Throughout the five years, she had successfully purged every evil in her world, and her journey...was at an end. Yet, she felt completely hopeless...

"Our journey...is at an end, and yet..." Chris spoke to herself...

Her loyal servant, Alito Gnade, who shared the same sentiments as Chris, held her hands, ready to accept whatever that fate throws at them. For she too could not find any comfort at all, since her parents' death at a civil war during the Cold War back in Chris's dimension.

"_There is no hope..."_

Both Chris and Alito held hands as they casted themselves over the highest point of the Aegean Cliff. After five years of gruesome suffering, nightmare, and enduring the pain of being reminded about their pasts whenever they succeeded in protecting the innocents or reuniting a family, their lives would be at an end...

_**Death...shall be their escape from all the madness they had to bottle up.**_

Chris and Alito fell into the sea, expecting to drown peacefully, finally ending all the pain they have suffered for so long, but it seemed as fate...had other plans. Instead of feeling a crushing slam which would kill them as they fell from the cliffs into the sea, Chris felt a warm glow upon her family necklace and when she opened her eyes, she saw apparitions of her mother, father, her relatives, as well as Alito's parents and relatives.

Alito opened her eyes, and was shocked at what she saw.

"Mom, Dad, everyone!" Chris and Alito embraced their relatives warmly, unwilling to let this precious moment slipped by.

"Are we...are we dead yet? We're in heaven now, are we, mom?" Alito asked.

"_You're still alive, sweet..."_ Chris's mother replied gently.

"_You and Chris still have a long way to go in terms of life..."_ Alito's mother followed.

Chris looked down solemnly, holding her tears.

"Then...is there no hope anymore? No...There is already no hope for the both of us. We have lost everyone we loved, there is no meaning for us to live in this world anymore..." Chris shook her head, tears brimming.

"No, Chris and Alito, look!" Chris's mother replied, smiling.

The duos looked and realized that they are encased in a protective orb, with Kirarins surrounding them, doing their very best to transmit energy to ensure their survival.

"The AKB's...Kirarins, but why? I thought us...we..." Alito stammered.

"We're always with you all along. That's why we know the things you have been going through. The AKB0048 crew are right – you are not alone..." Alito's mother smiled warmly.

"Will they still help you if they knew you are hopeless, Chris and Alito? They still help you, because deep down inside, you still have what people called 'Hope', no matter how hopeless you think you are! They don't give up on you, always have, always will be!" Chris's father firmly replied.

"But...If I let go...I will accept the fact that all of you are gone...and that means..." Chris shook her head.

"Chris, my sweet...Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about us anymore. It's just realizing that the only person really have control over is yourself." Chris's mother place her soft, tender arms and gently clasped Chris's cheeks, wiping off her tears.

"We're happy and proud that both you and Alito able to rid the world of its evil, and holding on to the promises that we have written in our last will!" Janet, one of Chris's 2nd Generation aunts, cheered.

"Look at the differences both of you made for the better!" Alito's mom showed the many smiles of the people that Chris and Alito had helped over the years, especially areas where they helped in eliminating tyrants or evil criminal overlords.

Kids living happily together with their parents, playing with one another, enjoying one another's company and what life had to offer.

Some children chased butterflies happily on a field, sounds of children giggling as they join their hand together to form a circle and dancing jubilantly. Adults are happily hanging up lanterns, fans, and bells as they were getting ready to celebrate the summer festival.

Outside of the doors, both Chris and Alito were shocked...

"_**Come back soon, Chris onee-chan!"**_

"_**Smile more, Chris and Alito! We miss you!"**_

"_**You are not alone!"**_

"_**It's not the end of the line, Chris and Alito!"**_

"_**Thank you, sisters!"**_

"_**Don't ever blame yourself, Chris and Alito! Both of you are not to blame!"**_

"_**Face your fears, Chris and Alito! Face them, and learn to let go!"**_

"_**Your contributions, no matter how small, can make a difference! You have a purpose! Fight on, sisters, fight!"**_

Other words expressing their gratitude were shown in papers that are pasted onto huge lanterns and let loose into the skies beyond, a symbolism of expressing gratitude to Chris and Alito for breaking them out of the several tyrannical overlords they eliminated.

Chris and Alito also saw the AKB0048 crew, both the new and old generation, shouting encouragements to them, not to the Kirarins, but to _**them...**_

Especially Katagiri Atsuko, Tsubasa Katagiri, Nagisa, Chieri, their parents, and even Minami Takahashi the 5th...

Somehow, somewhere, both Chris and Alito could see a light at the end of the dark tunnel...

All of the people that Chris and Alito had helped thus far, are encouraging them, telling the two ladies that they are behind them; never giving up on them no matter how tragic their past were, not because the people pitied them, but because they wanted to show them, they were never alone from the start...

Chris and Alito found themselves crying, not because they were weak, but because they finally knew that somewhere out there, there would be people standing by their side, supporting them.

For years, they had locked themselves up in an icy prison, refusing to let anyone understand their pain, because they thought it was a sign of being weak.

_Not anymore..._

It meant that both of them were strong enough to move forward with their life, to accept freedom, without letting all of the negative influences burden them.

Chris and Alito realized how far they have come, and knew that if that much could be done when both of them were alone together...

_**How big of a difference it could make, if both of them allowed the well-wishes of everyone into their lives...**_

Knowing that Chris's and Alito's parents and relatives would forever be proud of how their daughters have come thus far was the greatest gift for them, both women did something they had not done within five years...

_**Smile...**_

After five years of self-mutilation, they were free, knowing that they were never alone, that they were finally in charge of their own life.

Yes, they would still carry on the Fuschia's last will, but one thing was certain...

_**They were never alone...**_

As the apparitions of their families and relatives slowly faded out into sparkles of light, Chris and Alito embraced them one last time.

"Farewell...mom, dad, my beloved relatives...I'm gonna miss everyone of you!" Chris wistfully smiled as she waved goodbye.

"We will take care of each other, we promise!" Alito followed, smiling along.

"Remember, we will be a part of your lives forever; remember us, the happy memories that made you who you are today, but don't ever dwell on the past. It's time to move on, our dear daughters, your friends are calling for you!" Chris's mom waved goodbye, smilinggently as the Fuschias and the Gnades dissolved into sparkles of light that merges with the sparkles of the Kirarins.

Chris and Alito were lifted from the depths of the sea, embraced by the blessing of the Kirarins led by Nagisa, Katagiri Atsuko, and Chieri, the songs of the AKB0048 crew, and the well-wishes of the rest they have helped thus far; they undergo a beautiful metamorphosis...

Chris's back sprouted out four majestic, metallic angel wings with ice orbs decorated among the blade –like feathers.

Chris's hair became extremely long, with an icy blue tint, with an ice crown upon her head.

Her forehead formed a diamond which spreads out to form an intricate tattoo among which extended to her eyebrows.

Her armor became a strapless gown which had a velvety texture, metallic breast plate, and white cloth shoulder pads. Ribbons made out of cloth could be seen flowing on the center part of the dress itself.

Her neck, where she wore her family necklace, transformed into a necklace with ice crystals joined together to one diamond which sparkle with earnest...

Her eyes had became navy blue, with scribbles of data engraved upon it, signifying that it was configuring the mechanical augmentations of her new powers and hardware...

And lastly, a majestic piece of icy blue cloth flowed out of her back like a curtain...

As for Alito, two majestic wings made out of wind spouted out of her back, her hair became very long and silvery, and strips of ribbons were connected to her armor which was a pale-green strapless dress with intricate patterns of lines forming into the symbol of the wind, and branching out to flow glowing 'branches'.

Her forehead had an emerald where it gave off a warm glow.

Her necklace transformed into a scale-like necklace giving off a magical glow...

As the Kirarins glowed even brighter, the two women spread out their limbs and wings as the light dispersed, revealing them in their redemptive awakening...

Their halos behind their back, with Chris representing four rings in a square formation, and Alito that of a turbine, was for all to see...

"_They have finally let go of their past...and awakened their true self from within...They did it..." _Katagiri Atsuko, Nagisa, and Chieri smiled gently.

How true they were...

* * *

From them on, the awakened duos are not just Chris and Alito anymore...

Chris is known as _**Vollkommen – Goddess of Absolution**_

Alito is known as _**Huayra – Goddess of Wind**_

Their old self is gone, and with their redemptive awakening, comes their new them, but no matter what happens, one thing will be certain...

_**They are never alone...**_


End file.
